La pizzeria
by Yumiko H
Summary: Después de varios años, Levi y Hanji se reencuentran en una pizzeria.../(Mi primer Fic) LeviHan...Espero les guste; y si notan un error, me quieren dar una recomendación o algo por el estilo, déjenme un review.


**HOLA! **

**Pues aquí les traigo mi primer Fic...estoy muy nerviosa, tengo miedo! Soy nueva en todo esto, y pues espero les guste...**

**Sin notan un error, quieren darme una recomendación, o algo por el estilo, déjenme un review! ;3**

**Disclaimer: _Los personajes en esta historia son propiedad de Hajime Isayama. La película mencionada tampoco es de mi propiedad. Hago esto por diversión y no con fines de lucro._ **

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Capitulo: ****1-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

El frío viento resoplaba hasta los huesos. El escondía las manos en los bolsillos del abrigo, las tenía congeladas. Pero en esos momentos no le importaba el bajo nivel de temperatura, le importaba que aquel lugar estuviese abierto. Era la noche de año nuevo y esas posibilidades eran muy escasas.

Mientras llegaba caminando a ese lejano lugar en el centro, recordaba la primera vez que llego a ese pequeño restaurante; junto con (en esos tiempos), su novia Petra. Pensar en ella y en su relación era….pfff! Pensar en ella y en su relación era como ver ´_Titanic´_ 10 veces seguidas, empezaron bien, siguieron igual de genial, estaban a punto de terminar con éxito, pero al final todo se destruyo.

_´´…Las cosas cambiaron de repente.'' _

Pero aunque nadie le creyera, estaba un poco agradecido de haber terminado esa complicada relación; bella, eso sin duda, pero realmente complicada relación. ¿Por qué? Pues complicada, porque ella siempre dudaba de él y él nunca la entendía, eso provocaba muchos conflictos entre ambos. ¿Agradecido? Porque tuvo la oportunidad de conocer a esa dulce chica en la pizzería, algo ruidosa, pero realmente dulce y amable. No estaba diciendo que Petra no lo fuera, no, pero Petra a su modo y aquella chica del suyo. El pensaba que esa chica….¿Hanji?...era como un libro viejo en una pequeña esquina de una biblioteca que esperaba a ser leído, descubrir cada uno de sus capítulos y subtemas, algún día, no importaba cuando, pero ella esperaría con paciencia a que la persona indicada la tomase delicadamente en sus manos, y se pasara la noche en vela reflexionando sobre su vida. Eso sí que era un sueño… que ella esperaba con ansias.

El seguía caminando, perdido en sus pensamientos. La bufanda que cubría su delgado y pequeño cuello no ayudaba en mucho a quitarse esa ligera he incomoda capa de frío que tenía en esos momentos.

.

.

.

-¡Oye, Hanji! ¿ Ya pusiste a calentar el queso?.- Le grito una chica con cabello corto y plateado a su compañera, mientras ordenaba los refrescos un en pequeño refrigerador.

-Sí, en eso estoy.-Tenía en la mano una cuchara y frente a ella la estufa donde reposaba el queso fundido- Oye Riko, ¿a qué hora te vas?- Dio como respuesta la joven con coleta y gafas.

- ¿Porque? ¿No me quieres aquí?-Dejo de hacer lo que estaba haciendo para mirarla enojada.

-No, no es eso. Es solo que…ya son casi las 10:00 pm y no quiero que llegues tarde con tu familia- Su voz se notaba un poco apagada y triste.

-Tranquila. Estaré allí a tiempo-le guiño el ojo y sonrío- ¿Segura que no quieres venir?

-No, gracias Riko pero solo sería un estorbo. Me quedare aquí. Por si alguien viene.- apago la estufa y se sentó en una mesa al centro del lugar.

Riko se acerco a ella, la abrazo y le susurro…-Seguramente esperas a ese chico de ojos grises que siempre viene a ''cenar'' ¿verdad, chamaca? Por eso no me quieres aquí.

Hanji se ruborizo ante el cometario de su amiga y salto de la silla dejándola con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-¡N-n-no es cierto!-cruzo los brazos- ¿Quién te dijo semejante mentira, Riko?

-Tu mirada.-se sentó en la silla - Cuando tu mirada se posa en el, parece que estás viendo a uno de esos héroes que aparecen en las novelas de las que tanto te gusta leer.- Eso era cierto.

-¿A-a si de tanto se nota? ¡Mierda! ¡Disimular no es mi fuerte!- Se ruborizo un poco más.

-¡Claro que no lo es boba!-soltó una pequeña risita- Recuerdo el día en el que vino con su novia, estabas tan enojada, que se te quemaron 4 pizzas-comenzó a reír sujetándose el estomago.

-jajajajajaja es verdad!- hacia lo mismo que su amiga-¡Y después yo las tuve que pagar! ¡Eso ya no fue tan gracioso!- paro de reír y puso una mirada seria.

-jajajaja Claro que lo fue!- seguía riendo a carcajadas hasta que se detuvo- Pero bueno, no te cupo, a mi me hubiera pasado lo mismo- se levanto de su silla, tomo su bolsa y su abrigo y a punto de salir- ¡Suerte linda! Y no te quedes babeando en las pizzas, ¡por favor!- se acerca y la abraza- ¡Feliz año nuevo, pequeña!

-Feliz año nuevo!- decía mientras le regresaba el abrazo. Le entraban unas pequeñas ganas de ir con ella, -_¿y si no viene? Debería ir con ella. ¿O me arriesgo a esperarlo?_- Se decía a si misma.

-¡Cálmate! El vendrá, te lo aseguro-Rompió el abrazo.

Hanji se quedo boquiabierta, ¿Cómo se dio cuenta? -_¿Acaso Riko es una psíquica?-_Pensó.

-Hehe! Ok, Gracias Te quiero mucho, nos vemos mañana!.-Dicho esto, Riko salió por la puerta, despidiéndose de Hanji

''… _si en la vida nada se arriesga, ¿Qué es lo que podemos esperar?...''_

_._

_._

_._

Después de una larga caminata llena de recuerdos agrios y dulces, Levi estaba a punto de llegar a dicho lugar en el centro. Estaba nervioso de que el pequeño restaurante estuviese cerrado, si lo estría, no tenía otra más que regresar a su casa y emborracharse con el poco vino francés que le quedaba.

Sería triste, pero ¿Qué podía hacer? No tenía familia, su actitud le ayudo a tampoco tener amigos, sus vecinos no lo aceptarían y la única persona con la que pudo estar acompañado lo dejo por otro. Sí, esa era la triste realidad de Rivaille, pasar año nuevo solo, ahogando sus penas en alcohol.

Pero había esperanzas, esa chica era su salvación.

Dio la vuelta a la esquina y…..ahí estaba, esa chica con coleta y lentes, sentada en una de las mesas del local, sola.

Se apresuro a llegar, por dentro se sentía feliz, aunque casi no lo demostrase.

Cuando llego, se poso frente a la chica que descansaba en una silla. Ella lo vio de pies a cabeza (el hacía lo mismo), se paro y arrimo la silla en señal de que el joven se sentara. El accedió, pero antes de que ella caminara a la cocina y se fuera, la jalo del brazo con delicadeza y le dijo:-Quédate conmigo- Ella se ruborizo al instante. No sabía qué hacer, estaba nerviosa. Reacciono y se sentó a un lado. El comenzó la plática. –Que mal se siente quedarse a trabajar en año nuevo ¿verdad?.-

-No. De hecho, yo pedí permiso para quedarme. No tengo un lugar a donde ir en especial. – Dio como respuesta. Se sintió algo incomoda, lo cual, el noto.

-Lo siento. Pero yo tampoco tengo a donde ir. Perdón por venir a fastidiarte.

-No, está bien, en realidad me siento mejor acompañada.-Le sonrío.

-Ya veo…a mi no me gusta la soledad, pero tampoco me desagrada. Estos últimos meses no han sido como me lo esperaba, estoy estresado.- Hanji lo miro con duda. Señalándole que prosiguiera.-Mi novia me dejo por otro.-dijo con un nudo en la garganta y apretando ambos puños-Me bajaron el sueldo en el trabajo y casi me despiden. Y…y mi madre murió.- Hanji casi salto de la silla pero se mantuvo en su lugar.

-L-lo siento. Si hay algo en el que te pueda ayudar, yo…

-Escuchándome- Interrumpió- Necesito a alguien que me escuche, que me dé una opinión de lo que está mal y bien en mis acciones. Necesito a alguien que pueda felicitarme por al menos un logro más en mi vida. Necesito a alguien…-Bajo la cabeza. Hanji no pudo evitar sentirse mal y sin más lo abrazo.

El abrazo lo tranquilizo, era cálido, era tierno, era perfecto.

Por un momento todos sus problemas se fueron. Por un momento no sintió más frio. Por un momento se sentía bien.

Hasta que unas lagrimas rodaron por sus mejillas, cayendo en la espalda de la chica que seguía sin despegarse del cuerpo de Levi. Y parecía que no lo haría en un buen rato.

El sentía su relajadora respiración en su cuello. Ella sentía unos brazos rodear su cintura.

Una vez más tranquilos, se alejaron y se vieron a los ojos. Ambos con una ligera sonrisa.

-Y ¿qué hay de ti? ¿Porque estás sola? Zoe, ¿Verdad?-Ella asintió con la cabeza.

-Pues, en realidad no lo sé. Mi madre vive en Francia, junto con mi hermana mayor, ella es la consentida, la más amable, la educada y la ordenada, según ella. Yo fui como un estorbo en la familia. La carrera que elegí no fue de acuerdo a los planes de mi madre. Yo soñé con ser una científica, con un doctorado. Ella quería que fuera la esposa de alguien rico y con poder. El único que me apoyo en mi sueño fue mi abuelo, el cual falleció hace 2 años. Estaba destrozada. Me sentí sola después de eso. –Levi la miraba serio- Escape del país una vez que me gradué. Me vine a vivir aquí, a Trost, pensé unos días en unirme a la milicia, pero me encontré a una vieja amiga en un supermercado y me apoyo dejándome quedar en su casa hasta que encontrara un trabajo con el cual poder sostenerme y encontrar un pequeño apartamento. Entre a trabajar a una pizzería cercana, y ella como necesitaba dinero, entro conmigo. Nos fue muy bien. Hasta entonces no me he quejado de nada. Pero me da miedo que mi madre me hable y me pida regresar, no sabría como negarme.- Fingió una sonrisa.

-No es tu culpa. Tu madre tuvo a su favorita, desgraciadamente no fuiste tú en esos momento que necesitabas apoyo. Lo bueno fue que lograste darte cuenta de lo cruel que puede llegar a ser la vida contigo, pero a la vez, lo hermosa que es. Aprendiste a volverte fuerte. Alguien admirable. En mi punto de vista, claro. Si yo estuviese en esa misma situación no hubiera aguantado y tal vez no estuviera aquí.- A la pobre se la abrieron los ojos como platos ante esas palabras- Se nota que eres una persona fuerte, alguien que no se da por vencida. Que persigue sus sueños ante todo.

-G-gracias, Rivaille. Y ¿qué fue de ti después de la secundaria?.

**_Continuará..._**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Ok, creo que fue muy poquito :I ...¡Maldición! Tengo mucho miedo! D: Como dije antes, esto es nuevo para mí. DDD: **

**Espero les aya gustado...! Pronto subiré el segundo.**

**Regálame un review...es gratis! ;D**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo!**

** Matta ne! n.n/**


End file.
